a nalu oneshot
by angedevi
Summary: just a first fluff. please be nice. might be humorous and don't be mean. natsu likes lucy and confesses then runs off and i will just leave it at that. fluff after a short (maybe not even) battle. there is fluff and, you have been warned


angdevi :hi I'm new please don't be mean and no flames. i don't like it when people are mean!any way this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy and tell me if anything is around that i should change, like grammer or spelling mistakes.

disclaimer:i also don't own anything except the plot/storyline also for the people who found it on the m rates im soooo sorry ! i didnt mean to put it on m! i didnt even realize! well i changes it soo its ok now.

* * *

a nalu one-shot

natsu pov

"hi natsu" my blue companion said in his cheerful voice

"oh hi happy do you know where lucy is i found a new mission" i said with a smile

"uhh shes with loke i think" happy replied

(A/N uhh i haven't gotten far in watching fairy tale so...i well keep loke as the way he was before lucy and everyone else found out. gomenasi~ bows in apology~)

my insides boiled when i heard that. i have realized my feeling for Lucy some time ago. i hate it when i see or hear shes with another boy aka loke and or grey.

"**WHY HER!? WHY ME!? WHY ANYONE!? WHY!**" i practically screamed into the ceiling making everyone look at me like i grown a new head. i might actually have grown one. i also flushed in embarrassment until i got a clip in the back of my head.

"natsu would you _keep_ it down for at least a few minutes? because i might not know whats going on but if it is about lisanna you need to get over her! and if your going to scream, scream outside and try not to disturb others or break things while your at it! okay?" lucy -who just appeared- said

i flushed "oh sorry lucy i-i'll be quiet" i said obligingly

damn it!

oh well can't do anything right now can i? she probably only likes me as a friend and nothing more. sigh.

AND I BET SHE LIKES LOKE OR GREY! DAMMIT!

"oi natsu did you know your name means summer in japanese? i found it in a book about the seasons" lucy said

"huh? summer? hmm well summer is mostly about the sun and the sun is a great ball of fire so i guess it fits me perfectly!"i grinned showing my dragon like teeth

(AN gomen but that is true though natsu is summer in japanese! i found it but not on translate)

" anyway i got a new mission for us two including happy so i thought we could do it." i said handing the flyer to her.

"hmm lets see... oh this looks easy!its on the 6th of this month... that's like two days away!"

"huh? lets see a sec..." i said putting my head on her shoulder and i read everything -finding that it was true is well- then realized how close we were. i swore my face unlocked new colours of red! my heart was beating in my throat and i was almost falling asleep if it weren't for lucy frantically ranting.

"well why don't we apply? if you want to do it them lets do it" i said acting like nothing was going on.

" oh yeah then lets go!" lucy said and grabbed my hand which i had to blush from and she ran -dragging me along is well-to where the place is that we need to find. i blushed once again. she was holding my hand!

* * *

we got to the place to register for the quest. we had to defend the village from the most horrible (in their opinion) man eating gruesome, swamp monster.

me and lucy was just like... your kidding right? but it was in a days time soooo there was no choice.

we got treated like heroes even if we didnt manage to do anything yet.

finally the thing came. it was TINY! no bigger than my foot! i just burned it with my fire. we got quite a bit of pay from this. enough to pay lucys rent, dinner for two (and a cat) and some left!

at the guild.

we finally got back to the guild. after a tormenting time on the ride back.

i finally decided to say 'i love you' to lucy. i was so nervous. wait. that's an understatement! i was wracking with iloveyouphibia! what am i gonna do if i mess up?! oh god now im over reacting! ok i will just come out and say it! yosh!

"u-um... lucy? can i tell you something?" i asked blushing

yeah? what is it natsu?" lucys sweet voice said." hey natus? are you ok? your face is red." she obviously does not know im going to confess to her.

"umm...i..." i stutter." i-i...i l-lo...I LOVE YOU LUCY!" i shouted. shocking the whole guild and lucy. half the guild already knew but it still shocked them for me to just shout it out like that.

* * *

i blushed like there was no tomorrow and ran out. when i got to my favorite hill i sat down and cried. i didnt care if anyone else see me . i didnt care right now

lucy probably hates me now! she probably-

"natsu! hey! i love you two! you never let me speak!wait next time!" lucy -interrupting my thoughts- shouted to me, making me get up and tackle her down. when i did, we tumbled down the hill ending her on top. and in an aquard position. we both didnt mind because our minds were not on what position we were in, but on the inosent kiss we were sharing.

XXX

well thats it for now! and please for my first story... NO FLAMES PLEASE! if you have nothing nice to say, then dont put it up! you can help me with my grammar and spelling but i used the spell check to help me!

from

angedevi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

love you all who are not flamers!


End file.
